Tair
by risokura
Summary: In which Axel is an idiot with a perpetual hangover.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N: **Something of a drabble or a snippet of something. Don't really know what to make of this.

-x-**  
><strong>

**Tair**

-x-**  
><strong>

The haze of the Sunday sun cascaded in through the open windows of Axel and Demyx's apartment as dusk ensnared Twilight Town once again. Said occupants of the apartment were currently sitting—or laying in Axel's case—on the old, frumpy couch Demyx had found in a junk yard right around the time when they had first moved into the place.

"Do you even remember what you did last night?" Demyx nudged the redhead lightly with his left thigh. He was a mess—a fucked up, hung over mess. Bringing his mug of black tea to his lips, Demyx sipped thoughtfully, "From the look on your face, I'm going to take that as a no."

Axel raised a slightly irritated eyebrow at Demyx as he closed his eyes and ignored the obvious observations of his roommate. "Forget that, what the fuck did I drink last night? My head is going to split into two." He groaned and repositioned the damp cloth Demyx had draped over his forehead so that it covered his eyes, "Too fucking bright."

Demyx chuckled at his roommates discomfort and cast a curious glance in his direction, "So… anything interesting happen to you last night?"

Interesting, Demyx asks him.

What the hell was he supposed to tell him?

You'd think at twenty seven years old that Axel would have gotten tired of the old go to the bar, pick up a random fuck and discard them by the end of the night thing. Well, he did for awhile. But, being laid off due to a shitty economy does things to a man. And said factors were currently contributing to his bar hopping every night and wasting money on drinks he clearly shouldn't have been ordering. But, bah, he had been a weak willed individual these days.

"Not that I can remember." Axel replied, massaging his temples, "Everything is a blur. What did you do last night while I was still out?"

"Hm." Demyx hummed thoughtfully and sipped at his tea, "Nothing really."

"Nothing really, huh?" Axel asked. He moved the washcloth from his eyes and slid it down to his nose so he could look at Demyx, "Zexion was over here last night, wasn't he?"

"Well, yeah." Demyx began, "But, we didn't really do much of anything."

"Hm." Axel wrinkled his nose at the thought and brought the washcloth back up so it obscured his eyes. "Didn't do anything, huh?"

"We sat around and watched and old French film last night. Nothing that's your scene." Demyx replied, rolling his eyes at roommate's insinuations. "It was nice. We went out to the little café down the street afterwards, got some coffee and talked about it. I walked him to the train last night and then I came back here and went to sleep. _Nothing _happened."

"I know you wanna screw his brains out."

"Axel, it's not everyone's prerogative to screw the first person that they meet."

"Hey, I never said it was. But the two of you have been doing this dance for … how many years now? Five?" Axel flipped the washcloth over onto the opposite side, "Bout time you get to it and do something about it, right?"

"I'm _fine _with the way things are." Demyx commented and Axel could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Fine, whatever."

"Get up." Demyx glanced at the clock and rose from the couch. Axel groaned in protest as his head slid back, no longer having the support of Demyx's thigh to lean against, "Naminé's lessons are going to start soon."

Axel turned to watch the fading silhouette of his roommate disappear into the hallway and groaned as he gripped at the washcloth over his eyes and moaned loudly.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much last night." He heard Demyx shuffling about as he busied himself with getting ready.

"Shut up and get out the house already so you can go teach Naminé how to play that atrocity."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Demyx muttered under his breath.

How Demyx had ever gotten roped into such a gig was besides Axel. What was it? Her parents said they wanted her to become more _well rounded_. So they decided that their child needed to learn how to play the sitar? Ha. Ha, ha, ha. Ha, well rounded. That certainly got you places in life. Well rounded had landed Axel with a dead end job straight after college and with absolutely no direction, or purpose for his life. Well, except for squandering his savings on trashy bars down in Twilight Town's red light district.

"I'll lock up." Demyx walked past the couch, "Medicine's right above your head if you need it. Try not to die on me while I'm gone."

Axel replied with a non committal sound and heard Demyx shut and lock the door. Alone in solitude, his mind began to wonder. There _was _reason for him to go out every night—nearly—instead of staying in and trying to find a job like Demyx always nagged at him to. And it was good old blue eyes.

His name was Roxas.

Jail bait body, and oh my God that blonde hair. However clichéd it may be, it happened to him. The boy said he had just turned twenty one, even though he barely looked a day over sixteen. Roxas. An odd name, yet the kid was odder yet. The first time Axel had found him, he was drunk off his ass, tripping over shit and laughing his head off. The first time _it_ happened, Axel had never seen someone hungry for god damn dick, it was ridiculous.

Near every night after that, the same time, the same place, it wasn't long before Axel was pushing his head against the bathroom wall and Roxas was eagerly wrapping his arms around Axel's hips. It was the game they played. Get drunk, fuck around, nothing substantial to leave for the morning. He didn't know when he would tired of the game, no time soon, he surmised. It was something he wanted, something he needed with the lack of direction his life had these days.

...And almost like clockwork, his phone began to vibrate nosily above his head.

Axel pulled the washcloth down from his eyes and glanced wearily at the display of his phone. Six o'clock on the dot. His tired eyes roamed the message. No name, but he knew the number. Odd, this relationship was. Anonymous, yet they knew who the other was. Axel clicked the phone off, threw the washcloth back over his eyes and turned over on his side. He'd sleep for a bit, wake up and eat, shower and then head out right after Demyx had gone to sleep just to do the whole thing all over again.

Back to wrecking his unstable bank account, drunk out of his mind and stumbling into the dirty bathrooms of some trash filled bar. Grab, hold onto Roxas and let him take him on the ride that he had grown addicted to in the past couple of weeks. Still yearning for the first high he felt during the first time it happened. Break it off, return home worse for wear already nursing a weeks worth of hangovers and killing his liver to the point where it was going to cease to function if he kept this up.

And why? Because he wanted to.

_See you tonight_.


End file.
